dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Henshaw (Prime Earth)
It was revealed that Henshaw had subverted the Spartan's programming resulting in his body being killed and him being turned into a cybernetic monster. Oblivion Stone Henshaw was part of a team who was returning from a 10 year mission to Jupiter. Concerned that this Henshaw will suffer the same fate as his Pre-Flashpoint counterpart, Superman checked on the returning space craft and had to save it. He found that Henshaw is the only one of the crew on board and took him to his spare Fortress of Solitude in the Himalayas. Henshaw's body was taken control over by Blanque who used Henshaw to free himself. Blanque was so focused on killing Superman that he lets his mental control of Henshaw go, allowing Henshaw to climb into an alien space ship and apparently uses its weapons to blast Blanque in the back, allowing Superman to imprison Blanque again. After Superman talked with Henshaw and left, Henshaw revealed it wasn't the space ship's weapons he blasted Blanque with but a red glowing crystal. The alien mass-murderer Hyathis arrived on Earth, confronting Henshaw and revealing the red glowing crystal was half of the reality warping Oblivion Stone and that Henshaw had used it. Experiencing a vision of these events, Superman confronted Hyathis and realized the second half of the Oblivion Stone was in his Fortress of Solitude. Hyathis teleported away and Henshaw's companion, Chambers, asks him about Superman but Henshaw pretended he didn't know anything. Rebirth The remerging of the New Earth and Prime Earth Supermen caused the realities of New Earth and Prime Earth to themselves merge into a familiar but also new reality with its own timeline. Revenge In this new reality Henshaw's history was more along New Earth's and he used his half of the Oblivion Stone to set a plan in motion to regain his powers and take revenge on Superman. He started by forming a team consisting of Metallo, the Eradicator, Blanque, and Mongul. He then had them infiltrate Superman's spare Fortress in order to steal the other half of the Oblivion Stone, destroying the fortress and murdering two inter-dimensional refugees in the process. After Mongul attempted to usurp leadership, Henshaw used the completed stone to become Cyborg Superman once again and forced Mongul into submission. The newly restored Cyborg Superman then declared his intention to recruit Zod. While breaking into Belle Reve Penitentiary with the Eradicator's assistance, Cyborg Superman described Pre-Flashpoint events up to his trying to destroy the Earth. After recruiting Zod, Henshaw led his team to fight Superman at his Fortress of Solitude. However, Superman gained the help of his allies Supergirl, Super-Man, Steel, Superwoman, and Lex Luthor. Initially overwhelmed, the villains were able to defeat them by sending them into the Phantom Zone. But shortly afterwards, General Zod betrayed his so-called partners and sent Henshaw into the Phantom Zone as well; Zod only used Henshaw and his team to rescue his wife and son from the Zone. Henshaw's plans fell apart in which Superman and his allies escaped and the cyborg is indefinitely imprisoned in the Zone. | Powers = * : As an energy being, Henshaw can transfer his consciousness into nearby machinery. ** : Henshaw is able to manipulate as well as animate any form of electronic device and energy sources with his mind. He used this function of his powers in order to leech off of the energy of Oa's Central Power Battery. -Green Lanterns Vol 1 54 * : Henshaw's most often used vessel is a cloned, cybernetic body of Superman. As such, he has all the powers of an average Kryptonian under the effects of a "yellow" sun in addition to any weaponry he might incorporate into his cybernetics. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Phantom Ring' | Notes = * In his first appearance it is said the events involving Henshaw happened five years ago. . However, Henry Henshaw was stated to be returning from a 10 year mission to Jupiter. Moreover, Henshaw remembers the events of New Earth (where he landed on Earth with his crew) rather then the events of Prime Earth (where he landed alone). Mister Oz reveals that the remerging of the New Earth and Prime Earth Supermen caused the realities of New Earth and Prime Earth to themselves merge into a familiar but also new reality. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Superman Revenge Squad members Category:Phantom Zoners